The Christmas Angel
by Aislinn Rose
Summary: A little something I wrote last year. It's a little ditty about John and how he meets a real Christmas Angel. A little bit of fluff and warmth for the Christmas Season. Hope you read but most of all enjoy.


Set Pre-Series. A little ditty about John and how he meets a real Christmas Angel.

Snow fell in a heavy sheet; blanketing the earth making the road slick and hazardous. The front tires of a sleek black car hit a patch of black ice and it, along with its occupant, found itself spinning towards the roads edge; a muttered curse broke the tense silence that had settled over the darkened interior of the car from the moment it had headed out on its treacherous journey.

Dark brown eyes grew wide as the row of trees that lined the side of the road sped closer, the threat of a rough impact imminent. A sigh of relief passed over the same lips that had muttered the curse when the car slid off the road and through a small clear space that lay between two ancient oaks.

Shaky hands reached up and scrubbed down a stubble covered face and then through thick dark hair as frightened angry eyes let lose a few tears that had built up. Curses broke free as hands that had been trembling in fear now shook with rage and beat upon the steering wheel before them. The cars engine had sputtered and fell silent causing its occupant to become more creative in the curses he spewed out.

The car door swung open and a boot covered foot stepped out onto the snow covered ground, followed closely by its twin as the occupant of the vehicle exited it. Looking around the driver took in the quiet and quickly realized that the road he had been traveling on was deserted and would more than likely stay that way given the hour and special circumstance of the night.

Shaking his head and muttering under his breath he went to the trunk of his car, opened it and pulled out a blanket, along with a couple of flashlights. He slammed the trunk harder than he had wanted to and the resounding thud caused a branch above him to drop the thick layer of snow that had been precariously resting on it, on top of the unsuspecting mans head. The quiet muttering once again turned into loud cursing and the man brushed the snow off, pulled the collar of his coat up and started walking in the direction he had been traveling.

He had been walking for about an hour when he heard a car pull up and stop a few feet behind him. A friendly voice called out to him and he turned around and headed back towards the car.

A man sat in the driver's seat his window rolled down, his nose had already begun to turn red from the chill that the air held and his glasses had started to fog up. Clear blue eyes stared up at the stranger standing out in the cold and he smiled at the man who stood before him.

"Howdy, stranger," he said his voice warm and friendly, "not a good night to be walking out here in the middle of nowhere; where ya heading?"

Shivering the other man replied that he was heading into the nearest town that he had been on his way to back to his young sons when his car had hit a patch of ice and had gone off the road.

Nodding the driver replied, "So that was your car I saw back there. You're one lucky son of a gun. Looks like your car found the only clear spot and decided to slip into there; someone must be looking out for you."

The other man smiled and nodded but the tone of his voice betrayed his cynicism, "Yeah, if you say so."

The driver smiled, the cynicism hadn't been lost on him he just chose to ignore it, "Hey, if you'd like I'm heading into town I'd be happy to give you ride. I own a tow truck and would be willing to come back out with you tonight to get your car and tow it back to town. You could call your boys from the shop and let them know what's going on."

"I couldn't pay you, mister," the stranger responded, "I'm between jobs and used the last of what I had to pay for the gas I needed to get back and I had to pick up a few things for my boys."

The driver saw the look in the other man's eyes when he mentioned his boys and his heart went out to him. "Look, its Christmas Eve. I tell you what my Clara would have my head if I left a fine young man like you out in the cold and didn't help. I'll give you a ride and get your car free of charge; all I ask is that the next time you see someone in need of help you help them out. We got a deal?"

Not liking the idea of being indebted to someone but without any other choice the man agreed. He walked to the passenger side of the car and got in thankful for the warmth that blew out through the heating vents. "Names, John," he said to the man who was driving.

"Nice to meet you," the man replied, "I'm Nicholas, but my friends call me Nick."

The two rode in a companionable silence before John spoke up, "Nicholas, thank you for doing this, but I have to let you know I intend on paying you. I promise that I'll help those I can, but I can't be indebted to another. I guess you can call it a pride thing if you want to, but that's not how I was raised."

"I didn't think you were," Nicholas replied with a smile on his lips, "Fair enough we'll work something out. And, please call me Nick."

They rode in silence until the sign for Nicholas' garage let them know they reached their destination. They both exited the car and Nicholas ran up ahead to unlock the office door so John could go inside and phone his sons.

"Phones on the desk just come out in the garage when you're done and we'll head out to get your car."

"Ok, and, Nick thanks again." John made the call to his sons and after reassuring his eldest that he was in fact one piece and going to be home before his youngest woke in the morning he placed the phone back in its cradle and headed out to the garage.

Nicholas had started the engine to his tow truck and had it idling trying to get it warmed up. He looked up from under the hood of the old jalopy he had been working while waiting for John and smiled. "Good to go," he asked and headed over to the truck when John had nodded yes.

The two climbed into the warm cab of the truck. Nicholas pushed the remote for the garage door and pulled the truck through, closing the door behind them. The ride back to the car was anything but quiet. John was amazed at how easy it was to talk to this stranger and how quickly he had come to think of this man as a friend.

He talked about his boys and how he was lucky to have a fourteen year old who was willing and more than capable of taking care of his younger brother and with whom John trusted no one more. He went on about how smart his youngest was and how sure he was that even though he was small for his age, now, that one day he would be taller than both he and his older brother.

He went on to explain that since the death of his wife he hadn't held much love for Christmas and just how much he dreaded this time of year. He didn't see any real reason to celebrate something he didn't believe. But, something had recently happened and he had come to realize that he needed to cherish every moment he could because he never knew when those moments would end, and even though he didn't believe in the reason behind the season it meant something to his boys all the same.

Nicholas quietly sat and listened to John only speaking when he felt a need to. He told John he could see the pride he had for his sons and that he was indeed lucky to have one so willing to help out. He said that he was sorry for John's loss and the lack of faith it had created and that he hoped one day it would be restored, for it's a lonely life to live without it.

"You know John," Nicholas started while he was hooking the tow truck up to his new friend's car, "the Lord works in mysterious ways and it's not for us to understand but to have faith that everything happens for a reason."

"I hear what you're saying and I wish I could believe it, but I've seen way too much to. My Mary used to tell my oldest that Angels were watching over him, us, and if that were really true his mother would still be here with us; at least that's how I see it."

They managed to get the car out of the ditch and Nicholas suggested that John give her a try. John climbed inside the familiar interior of what he had come to consider his true home and gave the key a turn. The engine roared to life with a little cough but in no time she sat idling and ready to go.

"Well, I'll be," John started, "I didn't think she'd start after having sat out here for so long. Thought for sure the battery would have at least been drained."

Nick smiled. "The Lord can work miracles my son," he gave John a wink, "How about I follow you back to where you're staying; make sure you get home. You can come by the shop day after Christmas and we can discuss how much you owe me." John nodded and headed out anxious to get back to his boys.

Christmas morning broke with the sun shining and the snow finally stopping it relentless fall. John woke to squeals of delight from the living room. Not sure what the boys were so excited about he got up and headed out. The sight he saw before him stopped him dead in his tracks.

His oldest son walked to where his dad was standing and with his eyes full of questions he looked from his father back to where his brother was sitting beside a decorated tree surrounded by ripped apart wrapping paper.

John shook his head at his son and shrugged indicating he didn't know where the things had come from. He walked over to where his youngest sat and discovered a letter addressed to him sitting amongst the branches of the tree.

Picking up the letter he opened it and read the contents. He set the letter down on the nearest coffee table and headed to the kitchen to make himself a drink. His oldest picked up the letter and read it.

_John,_

_Not all in this world is evil. There is good and Angels do walk among us. I can see that you are a good man who does the best he can given the circumstances he's been handed. I have one thing to ask of you, and that is you take this day and spend it with your boys. Enjoy each others company._

_Nick_

Raising his eyebrows the boy followed his dad into the kitchen. John stood by the sink a cup of Irish coffee in his hands. He explained to his son what had happened but he couldn't explain how Nick had managed to get the tree and presents into the apartment without anyone hearing him.

"Maybe he's an Angel dad," the boy said, the belief he felt in that statement shining through his eyes.

"Yeah, maybe," John said back, "Tell you what we'll worry about that later why don't go back and see what your brother is up to."

The small family spent the day together, playing with all the toys and things that had been mysteriously left under a tree that had mysteriously found its way into their home.

The next morning John got up early and headed out to meet Nick at his garage but when he got there all he found was an abandoned building with a sign out front that read Nick's Towing and Garage, We're there when you need us.

A local police officer who was making his rounds spotted John sitting in the parking lot of the abandoned building and he pulled in to see what was going on. He walked up to John and saw the look of confusion he wore on his face. Clearing his throat he addressed the befuddled man, "Let me guess you swerved off the road, needed a tow back into town and Nick showed up?" John nodded and asked how the officer knew.

Smiling the officer answered, "Because it happens every Christmas Eve around here. I've begun making it a habit of driving this area looking for folks who are sitting here wondering what happened to them, like you. All I can say is that you had the pleasure of being helped by a real Christmas Angel.

I know it sounds crazy, but it's not. I was the first to experience his help. It was shortly after Nick had passed away and I was stranded on Christmas Eve. The next thing I knew old Nick was there with his truck pulling me out and all he asked was for me to pay it forward. I kept thinking I should be freaking out but I didn't feel scared at all. I knew then that I had witnessed a miracle. He's been helping unlucky travelers ever since."

John thanked the officer and headed back to the apartment he and boys were sharing. He had to admit that there was nothing menacing about Nick at all and that in fact maybe Mary was right; Angels were watching over them.


End file.
